New life and the mouse
by tealana
Summary: Where to turn? where to run? when all is tainted by evil? how to trust when have none? can this tragedy turn for the better before it is too late? Rated M as some scenes or chapters will be rated higher due to explicit events of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

For a devoting, protective loving mother that has recently became single after ten years of marriage. Believing it was perfect and blissful only to discover it was all a _lie._

Five years after the second child was born, which became her breaking point when had endured psychological, emotional, spiritual, financial and the worst of all; sexual abuse from the man she called _husband._

Trying to figure where all went wrong, where she had gone _wrong_. Trying to understand what exactly she had done to anger her husband then after 3 years of searching through all she recalled while with this horrible man and had hit her like a ton of bricks; no a mountain of stone had fallen upon her. That was her awakening to the truth.

Taking out her journal, writing everything from the very first day she met this man until the first day of freedom when relieved of her request for a grant to be permitted to divorce the toxic relationship that had stolen almost all she was. She never wished or imagined this kind of life for herself especially it wasn't the homelife she wanted for her own children to be raised in and not only to be psychologically taught that this kind of brainwashing behaviour is acceptable to hurt others and continue the cycle of abuse that they have learned themselves.

This poor woman that has endured so much abuse, that no one should ever experience or endure had finally escaped her abuser. Now her next challenge is yet to come and how will she cope? Is she strong enough to face them? Or will she be treated by other men just like how her former husband had? Already fragile, and yet still fighting to regain what she had lost although it will not be the same as she once was. Her faith, her trust, her hopes and her dreams had diminished and no therapy could change that. But maybe, her story will be read, possibly her message will be heard.

Will it bring a light to the darkness for other victims? Then it may create awareness of what happens behind closed doors and within from negative individuals. The more she wrote, she felt a strange lining slowly _lifting_ like an onion peel falling but that was just the beginning.

How long can healing take until it completes all of what is caused as the damage is already done and the scars are great, even _deep._ But shouldn't mean they can keep her bind and chained forever. As she says out aloud.

 _How can I find and be loved, if forever abused?_

Hot fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. This beautiful and devoting faithful soul is known as _Marie_ but recently changed her name. She always liked the name, _Athena_ as she enjoyed reading about the greek gods and goddesses of mount Olympus.

Legally permitted to change her name to _Athena Stokes_ , as she desired to begin anew and fresh start. Her two children, traumatised by the violence and couldn't understand which they begun to act out until they escaped with their mother and became closer to her. They too, changed their names from Ame, and Yuriko for their own protection.

Athena's fear was forever daunting upon her, forever looking over her shoulder. Athena was always in fear that her former husband will find her and the children once again as he always managed to do so in the past.

"God, please help us." She prayed, tearfully and pleading as her children walked in her room and realised how hurt she was and how she was suffering whilst carrying all fears, worries not about herself but her children. Both Marion and Peter, looked to each other then without hesitation, they stepped towards their mother and hugged her as she tried not to cry and tightly embraced them in return, tearfully. Athena felt numb but somehow, the embrace she shared with her children gave her comfort. No words were spoken, just a dreading silence that a broken echoing cry filled their tears and stained their cheeks.

Suddenly, marion pulled away and looked up to her mother and said, whispery.

"Please don't cry, mummy." More tears streamed down athena's face as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek then once again, embraced her. Peter said nothing and tightened his embrace as he buried his face in his mother's chest, as he desired the comfort of his loving mother.

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere…_

Riding down the alley way of the dark street, then entered the garage where able to park the loud rumbling motorcycle before killing the engine and kicked out the bike stand then finally hoisted up and from the seat of the bike. Stretching slightly and groaned alittle, as he exhaled a sigh. Then smiled, watching the over excited white mouse named Vinnie bolted past both himself and Modo.

"Gain way, it is date night with my special lady." Vinnie hollered, happily. Throttle chuckled as Modo finally stepped up behind the tan mouse and commented. "When isn't it, date night for vinnie?"

"Maybe since they are afterall, hadn't seen each other for a few days." Throttle answered, slowlying followed in after vinnie as he was followed after Modo.

"That maybe true, but then it is possible that Charley may gotten his favourite. Yurk." Modo smiled then grimaced from the thought of Vinnie's strange appetite. Throttle chuckled again, and assured the gentle grey mouse that, charley always ensures that there was second pizza with normal topping for them.

"It is not like that Charley would expect us eat what Vinnie eats."

"That is true." Modo agreed. "Come on big guy, rootbeer?" throttle offered and modo smiled, nodding accepting.

* * *

I have working on this piece for some time now and wasn't sure if I should write it with the turtles or biker mice. Since I've written a lot of TMNT lately and a FanXOC series, maybe I thought to create a fiction with biker mice for a change and see where this leads. If it don't work out, then I will change it to TMNT. Hope it will be success. Anyway, tootles for now and see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Throwing another glass bottle into the wall, grunting angrily and sat in the chair as he glared at the photograph of his former wife and two children that he desired to find. Blowing the smoke harshly on the photograph, gritting his teeth into the cigarette.

"I will find you if it is the last thing I will do. You will not escape me." Taking the cigarette from his mouth then pierced the lit end onto the face of his former wife. Finally standing up, dropping the photograph onto the table. Leaning against the frame of the windowsill and glared out to the outside world, drunk unaware he was embraced from behind by his temporary lady friend.

"Come to bed, baby?" she asked, seductively caressed both hands up and along his naked chest. "In a minute." He replied, lightly pushed her hands away from him and she turned on her heel, returning back to the bed. Looking out the window one last time, then reached up to close the curtains before joining his lady friend and resume his seduction of selfish sexual impulse.

Meanwhile, the young family huddled together in one room apartment. Still in fear of the one that terrorised and abused them for so long as they wondered would there ever be a change of fate for them. The two small children, slept soundly and contently as they were watched over by their terrified mother. Caressed her knuckles along their cheeks, one by one and her own were wet even stained by the stream of hot tears.

Constantly alerted by anything that moved and feared that they were discovered. Jumped from the bed when a knock commenced on the door, disturbing her while her children continued sleeping. Getting up from the bed and looked through the peep hole of the door and saw the hotel manager waiting.

Opening the door but with the chain still locked. "Yes?"

"You are overdue for the evening rent, love." He informed her. "Just a minute." She answered, closing the door and retrieved the cash then handed to him, through the door. The hotel manager walked away, leaving her in peace. Exhaled lightly as she returned by her childrens side and fell asleep finally.

Following morning, a soft knock on the door awoken the woman and her children. Stretching as they awoke then she rose from the bed and answered through the closed door. "Who is it?"

No answer, this had sincerely concerned Athena. "Mummy?" her son called, whispery. Athena still didn't feel comfortable and rose a finger to her lips, signalling silence and rushed to her children then ushered them to pack their packs with what they possessed and hurried out the window through the bathroom.

Just as when marion climbed through the window and leaped to his mothers embrace, the door was broken in. A loud crash erupted in the room, making Athena jump in fright then grasped her children's hands as she told them promising their safety. The children nodded, frighteningly whispered then followed their mother whilst holding on, tightly.

Within the hotel room, loud crashing continued with glass smashing and furniture thrown followed by cursing of a violent and violate man. Deeply grunted in his exhaling gruff when he saw the curtains fly on the breeze as he stood in the room centre and stomped to the bathroom, poked his head through the window when the hotel manager stood in the doorway, mortified to the scene of destruction.

"Hey, you will have to pay for the damages man." The hotel manager told him. The man slightly turned on his heel and glared, menacingly toward the hotel manager. Showing no leniency or respect of the property that he had just destroyed. "Like I care about this roach fest motel." He sneered, storming out of the room and brushed past the hotel manager. Once again the hotel manager tried to demand for property damage.

"Hey! I said you are going to pay for that!" Seconds after he repeated himself, he was back fisted hard. Heavily breathed as he stared up his attacker, wiping the excess blood from his lower lip that was slugged and split. The man stood over him and said. "As you were saying?"

The hotel manager remained silent, just glared in fear. And the man straightened up, saying before turning on his heel and walked away. "I thought so."

Meanwhile, Athena and her frightened children hid away in the bush nearby and were relieved that they weren't discovered and able to escape once again or were they? Hollering down a cab, and jumped inside. "Where to lady?" the cabbie asked, looking back in the review mirror. Just as when Athena were about to reply, she saw her former husband behind them and he had caught a glimpse of them in the vehicle. Running toward the car and she begun to panick, pleading the cabbie to drive.

"Drive now!" she pleaded. Without hesitation, slamming his foot on the accelerator and the wheels turned. Speedily drove away, athena's former husband grunted with frustration and growled angrily but smirked when he took down the license plate of the vehicle that drove away. "I will find you and I will not let you out of my sight. _Bitch._ "

Athena exhaled with relief, as her frightened children huddled in her embrace and then peter reached up to wipe away the tears from his mothers cheek. "Mum, please don't cry." He pleaded tenderly. The cab driver had witnessed a glimpse of the little family, huddling in the back of his cab and his heart grew heavy. Closed his eyes, exhaled a short sympathizing sigh and said gently.

"I can take you wherever you want to go, lady. Free of charge." He smiled, generously. Athena looked up, her eyes widen surprisingly as she answered. "No, I couldn't do that. Allow me pay the fare soon as you get us to the destination."

He sighed defeatably and replied. "If that makes you feel better, to pay the fare. I will give you a discount. It is the least I can do for you, ma'am." He smiled, kindly again. Athena smiled back, gratefully as she said. "Thankyou, for your generosity. Bless you."

"No dear, bless you and your little ones."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Meanwhile, elsewhere three anthro mice had drove through the streets whilst under the shadows after had succeeded another expedition of their arch nemesis; Limbruger and Karbunkle. High fiving and congratulating each other as they rode thier trusted mechanical steeds.

"Another day of lock and load!" Vinnie happily exclaimed. Throttle and Modo glanced to each other and wondered exactly what the white martian had meant. "Lock and load? Dont you mean, another day of good work?" Throttle stated. Modo chuckled, smiling. Vinnie shurgged, sheepishly grinned. "Hey, I'm a martian not a intellect."

"Let's go home." Throttle smiled and resumed. "Charley would be worried about us."

"I'm sure she will be alright, throttle." Modo assured, throttle glanced to the grey gentle mouse and he realised. "Oh?" Vinnie scratched his ear, as he tried to figure exactly what his bro's were discussing about then he stated with glee. "It is going to be one hell of a night to see my sweet angel again."

Modo and Throttle smiled, saying nothing.

 _Chicago garage_

Wiping the sweat dew from her smooth lightly tannned forehead, and exhaled alittle as she reached for the rag nearby and cleaned her hands of the grease. "Well old girl. You seem better days."

Charley stated, dropping the rag and slowly standing up then looked to her left as three bright lights eluded through the garage windows. A happy smile grew and waited patiently, whilst placing the tools away in thier place and the door opened. Of course, Vinnie was first to enter the garage and hurried to Charley's side, draping his arms around her waist and nuzzled in her neck lovingly cooed.

"There is my angel. Missed you." Vinnie lovingly and happily nuzzled. Charley smiled, chuckled and reached up as she caressed his cheek then turned to face him whilst draping her arms around his neck to greet him. "There is my hyperactive martian."

Both Throttle and Modo watched on, steadily wheeled thier bikes inside and quietly left the lovebirds be. Modo sighed quietly and thought about his waiting bride back on Mars, dearest Angelique Brimstone. Taking the photograph of his waiting bride to be from his pocket and glanced upon it, caressing a thumb over the outline of her face. Throttle caught a glimpse of modo admiration on the photograph as his heart yearned for the longing feeling of love.

Happily smiled for his brothers and yet wished, yearned for the same. Whilst he admired his brothers lady friend, suddenly begun to daydream about a future he hoped. Meanwhile he was in the trance of seeing himself, happy with a beautiful mate and a child. Throttle's heart skipped a beat for a moment and smiled, unaware that he was called by modo.

"Throttle? Mars to Throttle." modo did his best to gain the attention of the freedom fighter captain. Once again, he tried to gain his attention then finally his success was accomplished. Throttle glanced to the grey mouse and replied. "Yes, what is wrong?"

"You seem like you had fell in a trance, bro." modo informed him. "Trance?" throttle replied, confused with raised brow. Modo nodded. Throttle assured him. "Dont worry, modo I am alright."

Looking to the happy couple once more as they cooed lovey dovey and laughed before disappearing. Modo placed a reassuring grasp upon throttle's shoulder and assured him gently. "Someone is looking for you bro."

Agreeably nodded."I suppose you are right." throttle smiled. Modo returned the smile and waved before walking the door, leaving the tanned mouse alone as he climbed to the rooftop and watched the stars as they glistened brightly in the night sky. Not far from the mechanic repair shop, Athena and her children panted heavily as they continued to run in the dead of night.

Fearing they'd be followed, despite had escaped thier abuser. The children had grew tired, exhasuted from running and weakly glanced thier mother as they both said in unison. "Mummy, we are hungry."

Caressing thier pale rosey cheeks, glancing to them with her own exhausted and flustered glance as she gently pulled them to her embrace and softly assured them. "I know, me too." Before she could stand, two men had approached them.

"Well, look at what we had found." one man stated, evilly smugged. "Past curfew little missy." his friend commented, with his own evil smug. Athena tightened her embrace around her frigthened children and glared up, at the two men. Despite exhausted but she wasnt going to allow that to stop her from defending.

"Where do you brats think, you are going?" the dirty blonde haired thug said to Ame as he grabbed his little arm and winced when recieving a hard kick in his shins, making him release his grasp whilst yuki followed her brother's lead and ran to the garage as thier mother shouted to them to run and dont look back.

The men laughed and said to her that she had no where to run, Athena didnt care as long her children were able to run away and find help whilst she tried to defend herself. Heavily panted, banging on the doors of the garage which had gained the martian mice attention.

Throttle looked over the edge of the roof where he had hovered from whilst Modo answered the door. Charley and Vinnie stood in the doorway, draped in sheets. "Who is it, modo?"

"Kids. Two of them." Modo answered, glanced back the pair. "Kids?" they replied unison. Throttle jumped down behind them and knelt down as the door opened, Vinnie hurried to assist modo with the exhausted children as Ame tried to breathlessly explain his mother was in trouble.

"M-mother." Ame breathed exhausted, pointing out to the open distance behind her. "Mother?" modo confusedly repeated. Yuki tugged on modo's wrist and also tried to tell him, the same. "Mummy, is trouble. Help her! Help mummy!"

Charley knelt down and Throttle looked to his right when a loud shriek caught their attention. Vinnie hurried to put a pair of his jeans whilst modo and throttle had already bolted from the premises. "Wait up!"

"Move it or lose it, motormouth." Modo told him.

Athena had cried, screamed as she tried to fight off the attackers with all she possessed but lost the battle. Moaned as she laid on the ground onconscious, blood ran down her forehead. "Me first." one stated to the other as he pushed him back and growled. "No, fed up with sloppy seconds. My turn first for a change."

"No one is doing anything." Modo hissed, grabbing the two men's necks. "What's this?" one said, eyes widen. "Large rats!" the other said, trying to fight his escape. Throttle had backfist one and replied. "We are not RATS!"

Three mintues or so later, after belting the thugs black and blue. Ensuring had broken a limb or two then turned as he saw athena laying on the pavement. Gently scooped her in his embrace and carried her back to the garage.

"I wonder who she is." modo wondered. "Yeah, she is a babe." Vinnie complimented. "We will find out when she wakes." Throttle stated, placing her down on the couch. "Where are the kids?" Modo asked. "Sleeping in the spare room, who she?" Charley answered, folding her arms.

"Have no idea. Found her in the back alley round the corner."

"What was she doing there?" Charley wondered, curiously. "Again, have no idea but I am assuming that is where the kids ran from." Throttle replied, then he glanced upon the onconscious woman as he sat on the coffee table. "I'll watch over her."

Neither of the three questioned throttle and retired for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Whilst laying in the bed of thier newly found, rescuers. The woman slept deeply and begun to dream. But the dream she dreamed were not, as of good dreams but of nightmares.

 _Standing by the kitchen sink, doing the dishes whilst the child slept in her crib. Her cheeks were swollen and bruised, with the wetness of her hot tears. She cringed to the sound of the door opening and grew fearful of what followed next that always followed._

 _"I am sorry, please forgive me love." her abusive husband would tell her and request for her forgiveness. Exhaled softly and almost rasp as she keep her back to him as he'd caressed her shoulders then her skinny biceps. Feared if she disobeyed him, became oppressed to his evil intentions as he forcibly take her as he saw fit. Laying on her back and just stared at the ceiling above them whilst he satisfied himself. Wincing to the rough excruciating pain she experienced as he finally climaxed and climbed off then stood over her, staring with his evil sneer smug as he zipped up his pants._

 _"Get up, make me my dinner." he ordered, walking to the living room and sat down to watch television whilst the baby cried. Getting up to attend the baby to settle her down, otherwise her cries will infuriate the father. "Shut that bastard up, or i'll drown it." he bellowed. Gently cradled her daughter in one arm while she managed to cook and prepare her baby a fresh bottle as well._

 _Once her baby finally settled, she laid her in the crib away from the kitchen and hurried to serve the food before her abuser will have another outburst. He walked in and sat down then glared at the plate. Exhaled gruntily then grabbed the knife, tapping the knife end on the table as he lowly growled. "What is wrong here?"_

 _Turning around and begun to tremble in fear as she glanced upon the plate of food she had prepared. "I'm sorry, i will add the boiled potatoes." Quickly taking the plate and added another potato as there were already two then placed the plate back in front of him with a fresh bottle of cold beer. Still didnt please him, grabbing it and throwing in to the wall on his left._

 _Instantly knew what was going to happen next, she tried to flee but was not quick enough. Tears welled and streamed down her already bruised face as she was flung down upon her stomach and forcibly taken so violently and sharp, she cried in agony. When he finally finished, she laid defeated and bloodied. Unable to move when he just stepped over and stormed out of the house. Weakily crawled with little ounce of strength she had, as her child cried again._

Within the room, throttle awoke to the murmurs of cries and sounds to the thumping of limbs thrown about. Immediately approached her side and gently assured to wake. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Opening her eyes, looked around the room and fastly crawled back in fear. Her eyes were bright, and glassy with hot tears that welled and fell followed by the intensifying fear that was present. Throttle not only felt but had saw the fear in her eyes and tried slowly to approach the scarce woman. Holding his hand out to her and gently assured. "It is ok, I promise I will not harm you. You are safe her."

Staring at his strange hand, and begun to fret about her children. "Ame! Yuriko!" she cried, unsure she were to move but had froze under the covers. "The children are safe and alright, miss." Throttle assured once again. "I can assure you, I can take you to them if you wish." he offered.

At first she hesistated then grasped his hand, allowing him to lead her out. Still trembled with fear as she felt terribly weak from exhaustion and severe hunger cramps. Hearing the children laughing and playing as they would when they felt safe. Tightly grasped his forearm as she walked through the corridor and stood in the distance as she watched her children play with vinnie. Vinnie jumped around, pulled faces as this made the children laugh and play with him. Modo and Charley watched as well, complimented how Vinnie would make a excellent father one day but that is if he grow up first.

"See, the children are fine." Throttle softly told the woman with tender voice. Without a word she left his side and stepped forward, then the children sprung up and embraced thier mother. The clan watched as they still had questions of who they were.

"Would you like some tea or soda?" Charley offered with a smile. "Soda please." She answered softly. Charley nodded and went to the kitchen, getting the soda as requested. With a little smile, charley gave as she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen. Vinnie followed behind her, lightly draping around her waist and nuzzled in her neck as she giggled and lightly cringed at the ticklish nuzzled of his fur that bristled against her neck.

"Vinnie, we have guests." Charley reminded him." The white anthro freedom fighter, chuckled and continued to bristle his furred check against her neck, tickling. "I know, but I miss hugging my woman." Charely sighed and whispered softly, promising. "Wait til later, and i will make your night wild. But first, our guests." Tenderly kissed him as she nuzzled her nose against his then walked away as he watched her tight behind and smirked.

As whence charley walked in the room once more, she saw the mother and her children huddled together on the couch under the watch of both Throttle and modo. Carefully approached the young family and sat before them, handing the soda as promised.

The children laid asleep within thier mothers embrace as she reached out for the can and said, whispery. "Thankyou." Charley nodded and stood up, approached throttle as he stood by with his strong arms folded. Trembling slightly from the intense tightness. Charely whispered. "Throttle, come with me."

Throttle said nothing, just obeyed and followed as charley looked back once more then stood before throttle. "Has she or the children spoken?"

Throttle shook his head lightly and replied. "No, they literally embraced eachother and remained silent. Whatever they are running from, is going to follow them." Charley sighed and looked to their guests again and said, instructively. "Better go find who it is then, tough guy. Just be careful."

"I intend to, charley girl." Throttle answered and called for his brothers. "Let's rock and ride bros." Both vinnie and Modo obeyed without protest. Meanwhile, driving speedily through traffic and screeched the tires as he approached the driveway, and parked harsly on the brake. Lowly growled as he climbed out of the vehicle and stormed up the stairs, entering the room where his lady friend waited. "Nice welcoming, dont keep the queen of chicago waiting."

Not replying as he stepped forward, closing the door behind him and took the woman as he desired to satify his urges as she complied willingly.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Back at chicago garage, charely offered to put the children to bed. But it was refused as she decided to do so herself, for her peace of mind. Charely insisted they were indeed safe but poor athena wasnt convinced.

"May I ask your name?" Charely asked, politely. Leaning over, gently pulling the covers over her children as she softly answered. "Does it matter? We will be leaving first thing in the morning. Thankyou for your hospitality and kindness but we can not stay here and endanger you."

Raising her brow, with sudden suspicion and concern as she replied quickly still genuinely presentively assured. "I can assure you are safe here, those three men." She was immediately cut off as athena interrupted. "They dont look men, they look _mice_." she rasped with trembles.

Charely immediately sensed her fear and noticed the shakes, softly cleared her throat. "Yes, they are mice. But they are the best as how would I put it, hybrid men Ive ever known. I trust them with my life." Athena sat down by her son, ame on the bed as she lightly caressed his head.

"If you trust them, I believe you but have to give me time to trust them. Including you." Athena looked up with scarce glance and charley nodded, replied. "Of course. I can promise you, you are safe here."

"Thankyou." athena softly answered and charley left the room. Athena sighed as she climbed beside her children, hugging them close then she once again drifted to sleep. Few moments later, she begun to dream when her father was still alive.

Long before the abuse begun. Athena and her father were having a good time at thier favorite resturant before he passed. Laughing, having a good time together and been happy. Suddenly, her father said as he raised the glass.

"Lets make a toast." he said. Athena smiled and rose her glass. "I dedicated this day to you, my beautiful daughter. As you have brought me great joy and happiness. You always helped me through as you have reminded me so much of your beautiful mother and wish she were here today and wish you happiness." At first athena felt somewhat uneasy and sighed, placing the glass down.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" she asked, leaning on her folded arms waiting for a reply. "Sure pumpkin, what's up?" he answered, placing his glass down. "What do you think about Jack?"

"He seems to be a alright bloke, why do you ask?" her father replied, curiously wondered but felt concerned. "I dont know, something seems off about him." Athena replied, worried as her intuition tightened strangely. Brendan sighed, reached over and grasped her hand gently. "Love, give the guy a chance. You gotta move on from that Michael fella. He never treated you right, love. Remember?"

Nodding lightly as she recalled the betrayals he committed with the cougars, he protested to be his friends. "I know daddy, I know. But I'm scared of been hurt again."

"I know, pumpkin. But give Jack a chance ok." he smiled tenderly. Athena smiled and nodded.

Few months later, Athena was sitting on the chair with Jack standing behind her and held her hand as they attended the funeral. Burying her father beside her mother, Jack smiled alittle whence he saw a man that stood close by on his right.

While all the guests conversed and mourned for the deceased. Athena sat in the kitchen alone, as she silently thought about her father while her fiance attended the unexpected visitor. "That is far enough, buddy." jack told michael as he tried to approach athena.

"I came to pay my respects to Athena." michael answered softly. "Not happening." jack told him lowly. Michael glanced Jack and said. "What game are you playing at? You dont fool me."

Jack rose his brow, lowered his gaze then exhaled before pushing him against the wall and viciously demanded which attracted the attention of all, attended. "You are not welcome here, why are you here?"

"Hey, hey. Bring down a notch guys and let him go." A relative suggested calmly. "I think it is best you left, michael." another insisted. Michael looked around and said. "I know I wasnt the best for Athena in the past, but I did respect her enough to pay my respects to her father. And, this guy isnt who he says he is. Should be careful." Michael warned as left, Athena noticed quickly and stood frozen. Later that evening, after the guest left. Jack sighed, stood before athena as she rose her eyes and waited to be embraced for comfort.

Instead she recieved a back hand across her cheek, making her flung acorss to the table nearby and stumbled to the floor. Trembled in fear, tears streamed down her badly bruised cheek as she glanced up to jack. Too terrified and confused to what he had committed to her as she couldnt understand what she had done to anger him. Crouching down and leaned his forearms upon his knees. "Thinking of leaving me for your old boyfriend?"

"Why would you hit me? What have I dont wrong? I didnt know he was here." Athena cried, tearfully still trembled. Jack wasnt convinced, enraged by clouded jealousy as he harshly grasped her hair and dragged along the floor until reached the living room. Threw her to the couch, resumed pounding into her until she was not able to fight back. Stood over her, tore her clothes away as she protested, fought with little strength she had and pleaded him not to hurt her more but he ignored her.

As she screamed, cried during the assault.

Athena awoke and looked around, realising she was with her children in the very room where they were left in. Under the kindness of thier rescuers, embracing her children more as they lightly stirred and snuggled in her chest. Realising she was having nightmares again. She knew her estranged husband is getting closer and wont stop at nothing til he has her again.


End file.
